


Asphyxia

by otomezone



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, One-Sided Tachibana Makoto/Nanase Haruka, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomezone/pseuds/otomezone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3213965#cmt3213965</p><p>Makoto had a terrible, terrible, feeling. Like he can't breath.<br/>"By imprisoning one, you set another free."</p><p>Or so that's what he thought.</p><p>Stockholm Syndrome AU.</p><p>or basically just Makoto kidnapping Rin because he's jealous of RinHaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Rin fidgets in his makeshift bed, the sound of metal chains clanging against the metal frame as he moves his feet. He stares at the dark ceiling, nothing illuminating his small box of a room except for a single light bulb. It was dank and humid, but the smell had been tolerable enough, thanks to the tiny walk in toilet at one corner of the room. Rin guesses that this might have been a maid’s quarters before or something of the like. But surely it wasn’t supposed to have been used as it was now.

No windows, a securely bolted vent, no usable sockets and that lone door he’s staring at. Barely no openings. Zero chance for escape.

It was his prison.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re going out.”

Makoto can’t believe what he’s heard. They’re at a coffee shop in Tokyo, near Makoto’s University. It’s pretty noisy this time of the day, and he’s not entirely sure of what he’s heard.

He gulps, “What did you…?”

“We’re together, me and Haru.” The red head beside his bestfriend interrupted, a radiant smile on his face. “We’re going out”

Makoto doesn’t know what kind of face he’s making, but Rin is blushing and a small smile escapes Haruka’s lips. ‘It must be true…’ he thinks as he sips some coffee before beaming at them.

“Really? Then congratulations!” He hopes that Haru doesn’t notice.

Rin goes on animatedly babbling about something like appreciation and friendship and probably how they started dating but Makoto blurs it out.

He continues to smile.

He hopes Haru doesn’t notice how he winces.

 

“Makoto, you ok?” His bestfriend asks, a look of pure concern on his face.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Makoto says, smiling again. “The coffee was just too bitter.”

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn’t remember why he did it. Maybe his body just moved on his own, focused on the dark feeling of jealousy welling up his gut. It felt like he was being suffocated… and he can’t breathe.

Rin was going to Tokyo for a bit before heading back to Australia for his swim team. And there, Makoto knew, would be his perfect chance.

University, or rather where to go for it, was a tough decision. Contrary to expectations, Haru was the one to stay in Iwatobi for University, and Makoto went to Tokyo. Distance takes a small, yet prominent toll on their relationship.

‘But that doesn’t seem the case for Rin.’ Makoto thinks.

Makoto ends up alone in a relative’s house whose owners migrated to Canada. It was spacious with more rooms than he can even use.

But he’s thankful for that now, as he lugs his friends’ unconscious body into one of them.

Makoto chuckles at the thought that Rin had been so _willing_. The red head just went and came to his house, all smiles and even brought a souvenir back from Iwatobi. ( _Rice crackers_. He made a mental note to share it with Rin later.) And Rin had been so unknowing and so trusting that he took that drugged juice on his own and drank.

In the back of his mind, Makoto knew that what he was doing was bad. Oh so very very bad. He might get imprisoned, no, he will get imprisoned if caught, or worse, Rin can tear him to shreds.

And the absolute worst is that Haru would find out. Haru would find out and never ever trust him, never give him as much as a glance.

Makoto frowns at this. That would hurt. It would hurt so bad. Because it was Haru. His bestfriend, the one he’d been with since childhood, the best swimmer in town, the one he’s in love with, his…

No. Haru was not his.

And the stinking gut feeling went back.

 

He straps metal cuffs to Rin’s feet and attaches a connecting chain to the bedpost at the corner of the room. He inspects the place for things that Rin might use to escape, or worse, hurt himself. Before leaving, he places a glass of water and aspirin at Rin’s bedside table, hoping to alleviate some of the probable headache Rin would most likely experience later.  He looks at Rin, one last time, a lingering look full of regret and ‘I’m sorry’s before shutting the door and bolting in the 3 external locks he’d installed.

He slumps down the wall as he finished locking up, and puts trembling hands to his face. He doesn’t even know when he started shaking, but he grips at his shoulders as it becomes uncontrollable. Muffled sobs escape his lips as he mutters the words “I’m sorry” over and over again.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a conscious act. He made sure to buy all the things needed, prepared enough tools, sound proofed that one room, and steeled himself for what was to come. But he supposes he’d lacked at the last step.

Makoto wakes up at the sound of a muffled scream and dragging furniture downstairs. Perhaps he’d lacked at the soundproofing too.

Makoto struggles to the basement, feeling like a dried prune, and opens the locks one by one. He slips himself into the room and closes the door quickly to prevent sound from escaping. He surveys the room, and Rin pretty much dishelved almost everything, sheets all over the floor, the glass of water he’s set by Rin’s bed shattered to a million pieces on the ground. And he’d hoped the water would help with Rin.

Rin gapes at Makoto from where he stands, “O-oi, Makoto, what’s this?”

“What game is this?” Rin tugs at the chain on his feet. “If this is another one of Nagisa’s tricks, I’m going to beat him up and-“

“Umm Rin…” Makoto doesn’t look at him but Rin could see his tired, tired eyes. “Nagisa’s not here…”

“Oh? Then what about Rei? Oh this must be Gou’s doing! Ok, I know it now just-“

“Umm, she’s not here either…” Makoto’s still avoiding his gaze.

“Hmm? Is this some sort of TV show then? Where’s the hidden camera?” Rin tries to search around, and calls out “Haru!!”

 

BANG!

 

Makoto slams his fist into the wall, “Rin!” Makoto shouts, “Gou, nor Nagisa, nor Rei, nor any of your friends are here! Specially not Haru!!” Makoto looks dead into Rin’s eyes, and he could tell the redhead’s confusion.

“What?” Rin heard clearly but he couldn’t believe what Makoto just said.

“Rin… you’re my captive. And you can’t escape” Makoto looks down and starts to head out the door.

Rin tries to follow him, and let out a cry then whimpered as he steps on some broken glass.

“MAKOTO!” He cries out as he hears the door shuts and locks.

Makoto slumps down on the floor, his back to the wall as he hears furniture move about again and more muffled screams from beyond the door. He clutches himself in a fetal position and hides his head.

 

Tears don’t come anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If it's unclear, they're freshmen in college and Mako has his own place (where Mako lives at his relatives’ place, a relative that migrated to Canada). Rin goes to Australia for pro-swimming and has a team there. And Haru goes to university in Iwatobi. Reigisa are 3rd years.
> 
> This is my first fanfic in this fandom ; u ; Forgive me for the typos and errors, anyway feel free to point them out!  
> Also I have no beta, so yes /cry  
> Lastly, I'M SORRY MAKO-CHAN!! T.T


	2. Chapter 2

Rin looks down at the mixture of blood and water on the floor. He feels his throat, raw and hurting, from too much screaming. The sedatives or whatever it was Makoto gave him must be running out of effect now. His feet are hurting like hell.

He counts 5 steps back to the bed. 1 “ow”, 2 “shit”, 3 “ah”, 4 “fuck”, 5 and he plops down on the mattress with a thump. Rin curses himself for walking on glass shards on his bare feet. ‘Stupid move, Rin’. He stares down at his injured feet and furrows his brows. This was gonna hurt like hell.

He picks up a shard, one after another, wincing everytime. After about twenty or so shards, he gives up, picks up a nearby cloth, most probably one of his bedsheets he threw away a while ago, closes his eyes and rubs. The pain is excruciating but not all that unbearable, and after wiping his feet quickly, he throws the soiled bedsheet on the ground.

He lays flat on his bedsheet-less bed and again, he regrets flailing everything around.

“Makoto will come around sooner or later.” He turns on his side in an effort to sleep, hoping that his friend would come back to his senses, despite the nagging feeling asking him ‘Why?’ and the piercing pain aching at his feet.

 

* * *

 

 

Makoto comes back around dinner time with a tray of food and water. He opens the door slowly, as if expecting something to hurl right at him, but nothing comes and everything was surprisingly silent.

“Rin, I’m coming in.” Makoto says and regrets it, because Rin is not a guest. Rin is his prisoner. A captive and nothing more. And as much as Makoto thinks that prisoners weren’t supposed to have as much hospitality as Rin might be receiving now, or at least what Makoto plans on giving him, Rin is still his friend.

Makoto looks around the room and sees Rin cowered in a fetal position in his bed.

‘He must be cold.’ Makoto thinks and is again filled in regret. And then he spots the red on the floor.

Shocked, Makoto quickly fixes the food on top of Rin’s bedside table (which the latter also thrashed somewhere) and leaves to get supplies, completely forgetting to lock the door. Makoto comes back with a groan as he sees his carelessness with the lock.

He takes a towel, just in case Rin has a huge piece of glass and was very willing to stab him as he gets closer, and very carefully, wraps it around the sleeping figure. He fixes some leather belts to the bed and tightens them around Rin. The redhead still hasn’t woken up, and so Makoto goes out again and fetches a comforter and two pillows. He lifts Rin’s head and carefully places a pillow underneath, gently pushing away loose strands of hair on his face. He takes the comforter, which was actually his own, and tucks Rin in, thinking ‘I hope he doesn’t mind if it’s used’.

Makoto brings out his first aid kit and gently wipes away at Rin’s wounds. Gently, slowly, every wipe filled with guilt. He lets the disinfectant linger on the wound so that Rin won’t get an infection, and _blows_ just as he does with his younger siblings. Then carefully, with precision, he wraps bandages around Rin’s feet, thanking God that the athlete was still asleep. Because really, he doesn’t think he can handle a confrontation now.

After attending to Rin’s wound, he cleans the mess Rin made, making extra sure that there weren’t any glass shards left on the floor. After cleaning and fixing most things, he unbuckles the belts on Rin’s bed and exits the room, not bothering to wake up his captive. ‘I should have used plastic cups or something’ and Makoto made sure never to put glass in Rin’s room ever again.

 

* * *

 

 

Rin wakes up feeling warm and fuzzy, he almost forgets where he is. He surveys the room to see the mess had been cleaned and he has a new set of bedsheets and pillows too. The shards on the floor have been completely wiped out, which reminds him. Rin takes off the comforter to see his feet have been bandaged, and thankfully, they hurt less.

On his bedside, there were some food, a full meal albeit filled too much with meat, and water in a pitcher. The utensils have been changed to plastic and Rin chuckles.

“That idiot.” He says, smiling, and picks up the spoon.

He takes a bite, and another and another… he hasn’t realized how famished he was. He wanted to keep up his fierce façade for a bit longer, but knowing Makoto… He’d probably break sooner or later.

‘Whoever is manning this damn game… is stupid.’ Rin thinks.

‘If those idiots were off to threaten me…’ He bites a chunk out of some meat, ‘They shouldn’t have used Makoto.’

Rin already said goodbye to his friends and family back in Iwatobi, heck, his flight to Australia was in 3 days. Whoever made this prank, and even let Makoto take part, was crazy. But the thought of a little game seemed to make his blood boil.

He’s got 3 days.

 

‘Let’s see how this game turns out.’

 

* * *

 

 

It’s probably been a few hours now, and Rin is just there, laying on the bed with nothing better to do but stare at the dim ceiling. He doesn’t want to get up yet since it’ll just aggravate his wounds. He’d finished the meal hours ago, or he thinks maybe. There wasn’t a clock or anything so he’d never know for sure. But he has a pressing problem. And it needs to get resolved… soon.

“Shit.” He mutters under his breath as he wiggles in the bed, “Where the fuck is everyone anyway? What the hell kind of game is this” He curses.

“I need to go to the fucking bathroom damnit”

Rin bites his lip, he doesn’t know for how long he can keep it in. His bladder is definitely about to burst.

‘Where the hell is Makoto?’

And has he thinks that, the he can hear the door locks jingle and it opens.

Makoto peeps in, “Rin?” he says rather shyly.

“What the hell took you so long? I need a fucking piss” The profanities came rushing out of his mouth because goddamn, he needs to pee.

Makoto comes in the room and smiles sheepishly. “Oh, sorry about that.” He points to a closet door at the corner of the room near Rin’s bed. “There’s a toilet actually.”

Then Makoto realizes. “Ugh Rin… do you need… umm, help?”

“Huh?”

“I-I mean…!” Makoto blushes. “Your feet, they’re injured…”

Rin turns red, “No, Makoto.” He says, exasperated. “I don’t need help to take a piss, but thanks for your concern.”

Rin stands up, wincing with every step, and opens the closet door, revealing a refreshing porcelain bowl. Sighing in relief, he shouts out to Makoto, “So until when are they planning on keeping me here? I’m tired of this game ok… Why don’t you tell them to come out and let’s get this over with?”

Makoto stares at the floor of Rin’s confines, expression unreadable.

“Sorry Rin. I wish I can tell you it’s a game. But it’s not…”

 

_“And it’s not going end for quite a while.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am deeply sorry for the extra slow pacing (Like this chapter was like a few hours just into the first day). I think it’s important to let Mako have extra words to emphasize just how gentle he is to his captive and stuff, and how he feels actually. I want to give out a Makoto who isn’t angry, but a Makoto who is still an angel; an angel who has fallen.
> 
> But don't worry, I just want to establish their dynamics first before going into the gruesome parts. Lastly as OP has requested, I'm going to tone down the violence ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading :) Comments are appreciated :D  
> ps. Still no beta T.T


	3. Chapter 3

Rin flips the page of some Shounen Jump magazine with bored eyes. He doesn’t know if it’s the low light or the number of times he’s seen the pages repeatedly that makes him sleepy. Probably it’s just the lack of sunlight, but no, it must be the fact that he’s stuck here, in this tiny room, without anything to do but read and reread Makoto’s manga. Makoto was graceful enough to give him something to pass of time. But this manga won’t be enough. Rin had to be free.

He shifts to his side, discarding the book somewhere and closes his eyes. His feet still hurt, but they’re healing gradually. He tries not to stand up too much, only doing so when it was absolutely necessary. He needed them to heal fast.

He stares at the wall and sighs. He doesn’t have a lot of time.

He bites his lower lip thinking, ‘I have to get out…’

‘ _Today_.’

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi! Sorry I’m late!” Makoto slides into his seat, panting as if he’d run the way there.

“No, I was the one who invited you all of a sudden” Haru eyed him, a small smile on his face. “How have you been, Makoto?”

“Well, I’m ok except for English class I guess.” Makoto replies sheepishly.

Haru looks at him, same expression as always. “That wasn’t what I meant…”

Makoto is taken aback by this, since they’d always known what was in each others’ heads since way back. They had this telepathy thing going on, but right now, wasn’t it working?

Makoto looks straight at Haru, the raven’s eyes reflecting concern, and Makoto smiled a little. He wasn’t wrong. Their telepathy thing was indeed working.

“I… have some issues.” Makoto said, sipping at his cup of coffee.

Haru gazed up at him, silently understanding that he shouldn’t pry.

“Ah, hey you know what? I got a part time job.” Makoto laughed, avoiding the subject, and Haru just nodded, listening to Makoto’s stories and they fell into comfort with each other.

For once, Makoto felt light again after a long long while. Talking to his bestfriend felt like a thousand weights were lifted from his shoulders. Oh how he wished this could go on forever. There was a gentle understanding between the two of them that just seemed _so right_.

Haru was his water, his oxygen, his life. He can _breathe_ around Haru.

He wanted him, no, _he needed him_.

Makoto knew in him that he’d loved Haru from the start. And that probably, he didn’t have a chance at him right now. ‘ _But that chance will come. I made sure of it_.’ Makoto thought bitterly. He can never harm Haru, can never do as much as hurt the strands of his hair.

And so he just had to go do the other option.

Rin had to go. Go away and never come back. Never contact them, never show his face to Haru again.

And then, and then, they’d be happy. He’d have Haru.

And they’d be happy.

“Makoto.” Haru said, eyeing him. It’s the telepathy thing again.

Haru sighs and rummaged through his bag producing a small package. “I got this from your Mom… she asked me to deliver it to you.”

“Oh, hey thanks, you didn’t have to come all the way to deliver it!” Makoto lights up.

Haru smiles at him, “Well, they were nagging for a visit.”

“O-oh.” Makoto frowns. “Well, maybe next week, I guess? I’d love to see them but there’s kinda… a lot of things going on.” A foreboding feeling climbs up his back. He can’t have them visiting him when Rin is there. They might hear, or worse, they might see. _They would know._

Or maybe he’ll just have to do something before they come.

Haru looks at him again, his gaze piercing. Makoto knows why, it is because he’s been keeping things from Haru. He doesn’t want that, he never wanted that. To keep things from Haru, to actually have _secrets_ from him. But if he ever knew… then that would be the end. And Makoto knows this, so he keeps his mouth shut.

He can’t have his family, his friends, most specially Haru know. His deepest, darkest secret, there in the basement of his relative’s house. _He can’t let them know. He can’t let anyone know._

Guilt washes over him as fear creeps up to the tips of his hairs. Why did he do it? It was a question endlessly going around in his head.

Rin was is friend. Rin _is_ his friend.

Why did he do such a terrible thing to him? Why did he have to keep him locked up in that room? Just why? Why? _Why?_

“Makoto.” Haru’s deep voice wakes him from his thoughts.

“Oh sorry, I think I… daydreamed a little there, haha” He cups his coffee mug in both his hands, trying to stop the trembling. He clenches his teeth. _The trembling, again_.

Haru gaze darts to Makoto’s hands, but he doesn’t say a thing. He just sits there in awkward silence and Makoto is thankful he doesn’t pry, but he can feel the tension.

“Actually,” Haru starts. “I was looking for Rin.”

Makoto grips his mug, knuckles almost white.

“He hasn’t contacted me, and he said he’s going to be leaving at the 18th… and that’s tomorrow.”

His eyes widen. ‘Tomorrow? I thought it’d be for at least a week!’ and Makoto grimaced. What, did he honestly expect to kidnap Rin and release him before he goes to Australia? He’s racked in remorse and guilt and the questions keep coming back why, why, _why_.

Makoto sips at his coffee instead because he knows Haru can see through whatever fake smile he can give now.

“Sorry Haru, but I haven’t heard from him.” He manages.

Haru looks out the window, smiling. It was a rare sight, Haru smiling like that.  How Makoto wished it would be directed at him. And that familiar feeling came over him again. It comes in wave why he kept his prisoner.

“I thought he’d change by now, but seems like he’s still the same old Rin.” Haru sighs. “He’s disappearing on us again”

Makoto stays silent.

Haru looks at him again, a gentle smile on his face. A gentle one, a different one. “Makoto, your coffee spilled a little.”

Haru hands him a tissue, and Makoto fumbles with it, apologizing and laughing along.

He wishes they could stay like this forever. Have a small house by the beach, taking coffee dates once in a while, Haru would be swimming his fill of the ocean and he’d be back at home, welcoming him. He wished to have a future with the man he loved.

He doesn’t want to lose this, to lose him.

He had had enough of waiting. Enough of being the bestfriend. Enough of being the second man.

He needed to breathe.

He had to have Haru.

_Even if it meant crushing Rin’s dreams._

 

At that moment, Makoto thinks, he must be sick.

Sick for kidnapping and imprisoning his friend. Sick for fooling his best friend. Sick for fooling his love.

But like a child, he’s just one to want things he doesn’t have.

And like a child, he’s just afraid of things that hurt him.

 

* * *

 

 

He manages to wave off Haru and comes back to the house, remembering to pick up the new Shounen Jump issue for Rin.

He enters the house, calls out ‘I’m home’ to the darkness, getting silence as a reply. He undoes his shoes and places them neatly at the corridor. He turns on the lights and makes way for Rin’s room, holding the book.

‘I hope Rin likes the new issue.’ He thinks as he unlocks the door. The task is tedious and the sounds of the metal clinking resound throughout the hall. Finally, he opens the door to Rin’s quarters.

 

Makoto’s eyes widen.

He’s not there.

The bed is empty, the toilet door open and the furniture in a disarray. And Makoto spots it, the metal cuffs, lying on the floor, _bloody_.

Makoto’s face pales and he rushes out the room, runs to the other rooms upstairs.

“RIN!” He shouts.

‘He can’t be gone! He can’t escape!’ Makoto thinks over and over again, trying hard not to picture the disappointed faces of his family, and friends, and Haru. But they stay there, they linger, and he’s filled with dread.

Their eyes, accusing and dark. As if they’ve given up on him. No. They’ve already given up on him.

His breathing hitches and he’s afraid. So very, very afraid.

 

 

Rin smirks from under the steel bed.

 He never knew it could be this easy.

 

* * *

 

 

The redhead manages to limp out into the corridor. Getting that metal cuff was a feat and he’d bloodied his foot, scraping some skin and flesh in the process. He’d reused the bandages Makoto’s used on his feet to keep the blood from flowing. It’s a barbaric act, but he’s desperate. He can’t miss that plane ride to his dreams.

He doesn’t know what’s gotten into Makoto for keeping him, for _fucking imprisoning him_. But that’s it. It’s all over.

He’s won this game.

He’s about to break free.

Makoto is still elsewehere.

This is his only chance.

_Just a little more._

 

“Rin.” A whisper, so painfully close to Rin’s ear. “That’s bad. You shouldn’t go out on your own…”

 

It happens in a blur of red and brown. Rin struggles, flailing his arms at Makoto, trying anything to harm the other, trying everything to get away. But Makoto is huge, he’s huge and strong and Rin is weary and injured. Makoto manages to catch both of his hands and Rin tries everything to break free.

“You’re sick! I don’t care what the dumb fuck happened to you, but I have to go! I have to get to the fucking airport! I have to leave for Australia!” Rin barks at him, shouting at the tip of his lungs.

“No! Rin, you’re staying here!” Makoto manhandles him and Rin winces at the pain.

“I don’t care about your stupid game Makoto! I have to leave!” Rin shouts, “Nagisa! Rei! Haru!” Each of their names, erupt desperately from his mouth.

And Makoto punches him square on the jaw. Rin falls down on the floor, catches his breath a little, never expecting his friend to be capable of actually punching him, and punching him hard.

“How many times do I have to tell you Rin? This isn’t a game.” Makoto says through ragged breaths, maintaining his vice grip to one of Rin’s wrists. “You and me, were the only ones here.”

Rin knew it. He’s kind of known it all along. That this farce wasn’t some game. But he didn’t want to accept it, never wanted to realize that _Makoto_ could do such a thing. But, _why_?

Rin shouts anyway. Praying, hoping that someone would hear. That someone would save him. ‘I have to escape!’ Rin thinks ‘I have to for my dream!!’. It was a desperate attempt, but he had nothing else on his sleeves. He could only believe that God was real.

Makoto flinches, realizing someone might hear, and he rummages something from his pocket, yanking Rin’s shoulder.

Rin’s eyes widen. “W-what the hell did you shoot me with?” He looks at the syringe with empty contents at the floor.

“Diazepam.” Makoto says silently.

“H-How” Rin asks, vision blurring. In anger, or frustration, or sadness. He doesn’t know. The tears just come. And his shoulder begins to numb.

“I haven’t told you… but I work part time at an animal shelter.” Makoto smiles, dropping RIn’s arm which flops to the ground with a thud. “ We use those as sedatives… You wouldn’t know how easy that was to smuggle out”

“Just what the fuck… Mako…” Rin says weakened. The pain at his foot and at his jaw rescinds.

“I’m sorry Rin. You can’t escape just yet.”

Rin collapses.

“I’m sorry.” Makoto repeats. “I’m sorry for you dream.” He clenches his fist. “I’m sorry for your love.” Makoto surveys his work.

What has he done.

Just… what has he done.

 

 

As he spends a few more minutes watching Rin’s limp body on the floor, surveying the bloodied hall, Rin’s messed up foot and the empty syringe,

_The doorbell rings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the terrible OOC-ness.  
> They are crazy. I am crazy. Forgive me /grovels at the ground  
> Also things are changing, I'm probably going to add a new twist (which you would know if you... google stuff) or something so watch out for that ^^
> 
> This is still unbeta-ed T.T


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for this extremely late update! I had problems with this chapter ; u ;  
> On a side note, thanks to all who comment and review! You guys push me to write haha :) I'm sorry for not being able to reply to everyone ; u ;  
> I have mixed emotions with this chapter. But don't worry, it will all be resolved soon. So, more or less 4 more chapters to go! We're finally half way there :D
> 
> A/N: This chapter contains Non-Con/Rape. And extreme OOC-ness. Un-betad. You have been warned. (I'm so sorry)

_The doorbell rings._

 

Makoto’s eyes widen, suddenly, his palms feel clammy and he’s breathing rushes like he’s just run from a marathon. But no matter how hard he breathes, he feels the oxygen isn’t enough. The air around him feel like needles pricking his skin and he can’t move.

 ‘No, no, no, ‘ Resounds in his head. The fear is back, licking at his spine to the tips of his hairs. _His family, his friends, his classmates, his teachers, his future, Haru. No._

 The doorbell rings again and it snaps Makoto out of his thoughts. He looks at the door as if there was a killer outside. Or worse, the police. Or even worse, Haru.

 His last thought made him bolt into action, quickly lifting Rin off the floor, taking care not to drag on his injured foot and carefully lays him inside the nearest room. It’s not Rin’s quarters, but it would have to do. Besides the sedative won’t be running off quite soon anyway. He closes the door on his way out and drags a rag across the path of Rin’s blood, frowning as some of the specks have dried and wouldn’t come off. He doesn’t have enough time for cleaning, he figures and moves to the door, sweating.

 The doorbell rings again and he presses receive on the intercom, relief flooding him as it wasn’t the police, nor was it Haru.

 “Good Afternoon, Mrs. Akiyama.” Makoto tries to sound cheerful to his next door neighbour.

 “Good Afternoon, Mako-chan” His elderly neighbour asks. “I was thinking if you’d like to have some kimchi over? My daughter-in-law made a little too much…”

 Makoto smiles, “Why thank you, I’d love to have some if that’s ok.” Rin loves kimchi.

 “Ok then, you can get it over at our house.”

 Makoto breathes a heavy sigh. “Ok ma’am, I will.” He made it out, he escaped. Somehow. _Nobody knows_.

 “Oh, and I was hearing strange noises coming from your house a while ago… Is everything fine in there?”

 Makoto freezes. “Ugh, yeah, umm” His mind feels blank all of a sudden and he glances around, spotting the living room “I was, umm, watching some really loud TV a while a ago.”

“Oh, but I could have sworn somebody was in there with you.”

 Makoto hates to lie, he really does, but he just has to. And he’s gotten better at it. “No, I’m really alone here” He smiles “I’ll pick up the kimchi a little later.” He says, trying to end the conversation, hoping that his neighbour won’t pry.

 And he’s lucky today because she doesn’t.

 “Well, if you say so, Mako-chan. See you later”

 He says his goodbyes before killing the intercom and slumping to the ground. That was nerve wrecking. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like if it had been someone he knew…

 He remembers Haru saying something about his parents visiting him. He really really had to do something about Rin before that.

 ‘Next week…’

 

* * *

 

 A familiar scent embraces Rin as he stirs.

 “Wake up, Rin.” A gentle voice he knows so well. He opens his eyes meeting with azure blue.

 “Haru…”

 The black haired swimmer smiles, gentle and warm. “Wake up, Rin.”

 Rin reaches out. He feels so so tired. But Haru is there, and he’s walking away.

 “Wait, Haru…”

 “I’m sorry Rin, I can’t…” He walks further away. Rin struggles, trying to reach out, but he finds himself unable to move.

 “Haru!”

 “We’ll see each other again.” Rin feels blinded, suddenly there’s too much light. He feels warm, so so warm. Yet he reaches out, yelling his lovers’ name.

 He doesn’t see it, but he hears it. One last time. “I love you, Rin”

 And suddenly the world becomes black and he’s falling.

 Down,

 Down,

 Down,

 

“ _It isn’t a game, Rin_.”

 

* * *

 

  

He wakes up with a start, sweating and feeling nauseous as he sat up too fast. Or maybe his head just really hurts, along with other parts of his body.

 He’s back in the room, dim light hanging at the ceiling and he’s tucked back into bed, comforter and all. The cuffs he so painstakingly removed are back to his feet, and he finds them newly bandaged. He feels a gauze on his face too, and he remembers that Makoto just punched him.

 Makoto hit him. Kept him locked. Kept him imprisoned.

  

“ _It isn’t a game, Rin_.”

  

He’s back into the room.

 ‘Haru.’  He chokes on a sob. ‘ _Haru.’_

 

‘ _Save me_.’

 

He’s shaking and wet splotches bloom on his comforter; his own palms aren’t enough to wipe his tears away. He bites his lower lip to somehow stop the sobbing, to stop the whimpers, to stop the sounds, because _he’ll hear_. And it’ll be embarrassing, yes, Rin doesn’t cry. But worse of all, if he’d ever enter that door, Rin wouldn’t know how to treat him.

 He’s angry, afraid, lonely and very, very confused. But one thing is clear. He failed in his escape attempt and now he’s back into the room. That dank and dim room with no windows and a heavily bolted door. He’s back.

 And he doesn’t know any more if he can get out.

 

* * *

  

Makoto  unlocks the door to Rin’s room, carefully maneuvering a tray of food as he opens it, wary not to spill any of the contents. He’s still scared of what reaction Rin might have after their fight, but he hopes he’s asleep, after all, most of the times he’s delivered food, the captive has always been asleep.

 But his hopes were crushed as he gazes straight into red, angry eyes. Makoto bites his lower lip, he’s tried as much as possible not to have this confrontation. But after all, they would spend so much more time together, his avoidance would be meaningless.

 Rin probably hates him. No, Rin really does hate him. His angry glare could attest to that. Besides who wouldn’t be angry after being kidnapped, confined and practically betrayed by one of his closest friends? That, and Makoto probably really ruined his swimming career for Australia. Rin must hate him. And the truth is, Makoto doesn’t want that to happen. But he’s weighed his options, and _he chose_.

 ‘I can’t be without Haru.’ Makoto thinks as he flashes a smile to Rin.

 “Sorry about that… I mean, drugging you and everything.” He shrugs, still positioned near the entrance of the room. “I… I did tell you, you can’t leave yet.” He looks at red orbs. “Really, I’m sorry Rin.”

 Makoto says the last line like he meant it. _Sorry for doing this, for locking you up, for keeping you away from Haru, from crushing your dreams._ He’d like to say sorry a thousand times over, but it would still be meaningless. Because he wouldn’t exactly let him go just because of that.

 Rin then barks out, “Mako!”, then a silent growl “How could you? _How dare you_?” Rin is sitting on his bed, feet dangling, like he doesn’t care to stand. Though he probably tried walking as some blood marks were seeping out his bandaged wound, and Makoto notes that he has to change the bandages soon.

 “Sorry… I’m really sorry, Rin.” Makoto says out weakly.

 “Mako!” Rin screams, his voice shrill with anger, and Makoto flinches, eyes downcast. He can’t bring himself to look at Rin’s eyes.

 Rin’s voice echoes in the silence of the room, almost like a sob. “Why would you do this?”

 Makoto looks at Rin’s face, and can’t look away from the sight. His eyes are glassy and red, blood shot, and that look… It wasn’t wonder, it wasn’t fear, it wasn’t anger. It was pure disappointment. And at that moment, fear anchors itself unto Makoto, the fear of rejection and shame.

 “I… I…” Makoto starts to answer. In his heart, he’s sure. He knows his reason for doing this, but his mind tells him otherwise. He knows he’s wrong. Rin is his friend. But he had to do it. He had to.

 “It’s for Haru.” Makoto says, unwavering.

 Rin gawks at him, his dried up tears, itching at his cheeks. ‘For Haru?’

 “How the hell is locking me up for Haru!?” Rin bursts out.

 Makoto glares at Rin. “It’s to keep you away from him for a while. To make him forget about you.”

 Rin throws him a pillow, but it barely reaches his feet. “And what is that supposed to mean!?” The red head scowls.

 Makoto sighs, gripping at the tray, “Haru is… I have to have him in my life Rin. I… I can’t give him to you. I need him.”

 There’s a heavy pause, before it gets horribly disrupted by Rin’s maniacal laughter.

 “You’re telling me you did all this? Kidnap me, imprison me here for days, fucking chaining me up and not letting me leave for my damn swimming school… You’re telling me you did all this for a stupid little childhood crush?” Rin laughs out. “Makoto… you sick, sick bastard.”

 Makoto furrows his brow, not replying to Rin’s comments, but instead moves forward, placing the tray at the desk near Rin’s bed. He looks down at the tray, unknowingly, some soup from the kimchi ramen had spilled. He frowns.

 He knows he’s at a close enough distance to the still laughing red head that it’s dangerous, but he keeps his stance anyway. Rin can be violent, but Makoto knows he can hold his ground. He clutches at his pocket, making sure the syringe is intact. He doesn’t really want to drug Rin again, but in cases of emergencies, it’s his defensive weapon.

 “You should eat, Rin. I prepared kimchi ramen for you today. My next door neighbour had some-“ He gets cut off by the red head’s guffaw.

 “Look at you, Mako! You even prepared something that I like! Kimchi for heaven’s sakes! You actually fucking prepared something that I like even though you keep me locked up in this shit hole! You’re the best Mako-chan! Applause for you!”

 Makoto doesn’t reply again, but then suddenly something touches his crotch. In surprise, he reflexively slaps away at it, just noticing it was Rin’s uninjured foot.

 “Oh, feisty feisty.” Rin answers, his red, swollen eyes, look at Makoto with a dark glint, his voice spilling venom. Rin smiles, showing his shark-like teeth menacingly, and Makoto is filled with dread.

 “You know Makoto…” Rin starts. “Haru is actually a real cockslut. He just loves that part down there” He eyes Makoto’s crotch with a smirk, “he just loves eating it up, specially mine.” Makoto flinches, he really doesn’t want to hear any more of this. “Oh, yeah, Haru really likes cock, bouncing on it on his tight little ass“ Makoto moves away, he needs to get out of here.

 “But hey, you know what’s funny Makoto?” Rin laughs. “You did all this, but guess what? You’ll never have him.”

 The room feels eerily silent despite Rin’s talking, and Makoto can’t help but clench his fist. He knows he has to go and leave the room, but somehow, his feet aren’t moving. Somehow they feel like they’re glued to the floor, as if the nonsense Rin’s spouting is holding him down and he’s falling deep like he’s trapped in quicksand. And he knows exactly why.

 “You’ll never have him, Mako-chan! He’s never been interested in you and never will be!” Rin shouts at him, mocking.

 

‘Makoto, thank you for always being there for me.’

‘You’ll always be my best friend.’

‘I couldn’t ask for a better friend than you.’

‘We’ll always stay as best friends, ok?’

  

A flood of memories rush past Makoto and he knows exactly what Rin means. Haru has always thought of him as a friend. And only that. A friend. And he knows, somewhere deep in him, that Haru probably will never see him as a man. As a lover.

 But that will change soon.

 

“I’ll show you Rin.” Makoto snaps back, and Rin stops talking in surprise. Makoto moves towards Rin in a frightening pace, knocking the red head back into the mattress. The taller brunette straddles him forcefully, locking Rin’s legs with his thighs. Rin whimpers, trying to push him off, but Makoto is at an advantage and gathers his hands, pinning them above his head.

 Swooping down, Makoto whispers to Rin’s ear. “I’ll show you Rin.” Rin grimaces as Makoto’s full weight rests on him. “I’ll show you exactly how I’ll make Haru mine.”

  

* * *

The room is dark, but the look in Makoto’s eyes are even darker. Rin thrashes and tries to get him off somehow, but the taller is completely in control and as much as Rin tries, he can’t get himself out from his captor’s grip. His legs are still dangling by the end of the bed and they’re useless against Makoto’s weight. He feels something like a rope binding his hands now, and he’s amazed at how quick Makoto moved or that he’s just too distressed at the situation to even notice.

 Rin pleads. He screams. “Mako, no!” “Stop!” “Mako!” But everything is unheard. Rin looks at Makoto, and it’s like he’s not there. His eyes look so empty, and Rin feels fear rush through him. That moment, Makoto rips Rin’s shirt despite the struggle.

 “I’ll show you” Makoto says in ragged breaths “I’ll show you!”

 Makoto bites his left nipple and Rin screams. He’s rough, too rough and Rin can’t do anything but whimper and try to move but his efforts are useless.

 “Mako!” Rin shouts as Makoto bites through skin again, leaving marks through Rin’s body.

 “Mako! Stop!!” Makoto’s fingers dig violently into Rin’s side and Rin’s eyes start to water.

 “Mako…to!!” The material holding his hands together at the side of the bed burns through his skin as he tries to break free.

 “Ma…ko!!” Finally, Rin cries as Makoto  breaks skin at his shoulder, blood dripping at the sides of Makoto’s mouth when he surfaces.

 “Rin… I’m sorry but you’re too noisy.” Makoto forcefully gags him with his shirt and Rin’s saliva seeps through the fabric, tears streaming down his face. He’s scared, so so scared of Makoto right now. Was this the Makoto he knew? Rin wants to ask himself. But, he thinks, the question should have been, did he really know Makoto at all.

 As much as Rin wants to escape, he can’t. Makoto is putting his weight on keeping Rin’s bound hands above his head. The mouth gag keeping his voice muffled despite wanting to scream out. Makoto is biting, sucking and nibbling along his torso, using his teeth and marking him. Rin cries, tears free flowing from his eyes making his vision hazy. His own helplessness and hopelessness give birth to more tears. Rin’s left to his thoughts until…

 

“Haru…” Makoto whispers throughout ravaging his body.

“Haru.”

“ _Haru_ .”

 

He says it repeatedly, in between soft butterfly kisses he plants through Rin’s chest and stomach. He’s become unexpectedly gentler, all the while reciting Haruka’s name as if in a trance.

Rin calms down as Makoto’s daze continues, but then suddenly, Rin jerks to the sensation of a hand on his crotch. Makoto is rubbing him with his free hand and Rin tries to thrash, trying to get him off, trying to make him stop, but to no avail. He is completely trapped.

“Oh, oops…” Makoto chuckles as he fumbles with one hand on opening Rin’s pants. He tries again and finally, he’s opened the pants and slides them with Rin’s boxers down his thighs. Rin chokes on the gag as cold air touches his dick, hating the fact that his body responded to Makoto’s ministrations.

“Hey look, Rin” Makoto touches Rin’s dick and it jerks a little. “Seems like you’ve been feeling it after all.”

 An awkward hand pumps Rin’s dick slowly and Rin shivers involuntarily, a trail of precum seeping through the head of his member.

 “Do you do this to Haru? I bet you do…”

 Makoto continues to pump, and Rin tries to wriggle out of his hold, disgusted at himself for feeling aroused.

 “Or does Haru do this to you?” Makoto moves down, and envelops Rin in his mouth. The redhead cries, not wanting this but still, can’t fight the overwhelming sensation of heat. As Makoto sucks him, wet noises travel its way to Rin’s groin despite hating it. Fully hard now, Rin’s lost his will to fight back, tears marking his cheeks.

 “I’ve always wanted to do it with Haru. Always imagined things like this with him.” Makoto licks his tip like a kitten, tasting the precum. “You’re salty, Rin. I wonder what Haru tastes like.” Makoto shifts himself on top of Rin, removing his pants and boxers, revealing a heavy dick. Rin could have moved, but he opted not to. He can’t escape anyway.

 “I hope he doesn’t taste like mackerel.” He puts two fingers into his mouth, lapping at them openly all the while staring at Rin. “Hey Rin, what does Haru taste like?”

 “Oh, sorry, I’ll ask later.” He says, noticing Rin’s gag. “Or I’ll just figure it out for myself soon enough.” Rin stares at him, brows furrowed, tears rimming his eyes. Makoto has gone crazy. Or was he this crazy all along?

 Makoto positions himself on top of Rin again, taking Rin’s left leg onto his shoulder. He doesn’t know why but Rin seems to have stopped struggling. Makoto smiles.

 “Lost your strength, Rin?” He stares at Rin’s throbbing cock. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good soon.”

 Rin’s eyes widen as he feels something wet at his entrance. ‘It’s too big, i-it can’t be!’ Rin closes his eyes as pain surges through his back. Makoto just entered two digits at once and scissored inside him roughly, stretching him. Without warning, he pushes the saliva slicked fingers in and out and Rin’s body trembles at the pain.

 ‘Too much, too fast!’ Rin keeps his eyes closed at the pain, until the sensation leaves. He opens his eyes again to see Makoto shifting his legs. Rin’s eyes widen at what he’s about to do. ‘N-No way that’s going to fit!!’

 And in a rush, Rin feels pain burn through his ass when Makoto finally enters him without warning. Rin screams through his gag, saliva seeping through the fabric. He clenches his teeth to the gag as Makoto moves unceremoniously and grips his tied hands together.

 “This is amazing Rin, you’re so tight!” Makoto says, smiling. Rin cries at the burn, but after a few thrusts, the pain becomes easier to handle. Rin frowns, his own blood must be lubricating his hole. Or it must be too painful, his mind is blocking off the pain.

 Makoto moves, in and out, in and out, and Rin just cries. He can’t do anything, he can’t even move. His body, being molested by one who he thought was one of his best friends. Maybe he still is, before he snapped. Rin closes his eyes, tears marking his face. Makoto moves at an unforgiving pace and Rin grimaces through it all.

 He hates that this happened to him. He hates Makoto for being a crazy bastard. He hates Haru for not being there to save him. He hates Gou for not even searching. His friends, Nagisa, Rei, Nitori, Mikoshiba, Sousuke. He hates them all. How could they let Makoto do this to him? How could nobody not _save_ him!? But worst of all, he hates himself the most.

 Because even if Makoto pushes and pulls without restraint, tearing his skin and muscle, how, just why does he feel _pleasure_?

 

 _Rin hates himself the most_.

 Why can’t he just… _die_?

 

Makoto’s movements become erratic. Their heavy breaths resound in the dim room. Rin has already stopped crying. And nearing his climax, Makoto breathes out.

 

“Hey Rin… do you do this to Haru?”

“Or does Haru do this to you?”

“Do you like doing things like this, Rin?”

“Do you like having me in you?”

 

Hot white flashes in his eyes and he grunts, finishing off inside Rin’s bloody hole. Not noticing, not caring. His voice gets louder.

 

“Tell me, Rin.”

“Tell me!”

“Rin!”

“Rin!!”

 

And Rin is silent, soft sobs in between breaths, body spasming, muscles twitching at the slightest touch. He’s bruised, purple hand marks over his legs and torso. He’s covered in come and sweat, and his backside bleeding heftily. He looks thoroughly abused.

Guilt runs through Makoto upon seeing the wreck that is his friend.

He pulls out. His own come, mixed with blood, oozing from the red head’s tortured pulsating hole.

Rin just lays there, not moving, but his quiet sobs are heard throughout the room.

Makoto couldn’t help but tear up. How could he do this. How could he abuse Rin so much as to make him into this? His proud, cheerful  _friend_ .

 How could he just _rape_ him…

 “R-rin…” Makoto reaches out but retracts his hands. Instead he goes out, fetches a wet towel and cleans Rin.

 The redhead continues to tremble, stiffening at every touch from Makoto.

 “Rin…” He starts. “I’m sorry.”

 

Silence

 

“I’m sorry.” Makoto chokes as he starts to cry.


End file.
